Lawnmowers are extensively used by homeowners and commercial services alike. Conventional lawnmowers are generally provided of a walk-behind type and a riding type. When cutting grass, it becomes often desirable to cut the edges of the lawn along the sidewalks, around the trees, shrubs and other structures. This task is usually performed using an edge trimmer that allows the user to get closer to the structures, around, which the grass needs to be cut.
The conventional trimmers are usually of a string type and can be powered by a gasoline engine or by DC electric power. The edge trimmer is a device sold separately and used separately from a lawn mower. A collection of lawnmowers, edge trimmers, leaf blowers and other such yard devices, takes up valuable storage space in a garage or in equipment shed of a homeowner.
Various attempts have been made to combine the lawnmower with an edge trimmer to reduce the number of steps the user performs when trimming vegetation. However, most of these attempts result in expensive, cumbersome machines that take up considerable space in a tool shed or equipment storehouse of a homeowner.
The present invention contemplates elimination of the drawbacks associated with conventional devices for cutting grass and provision of a grass trimmer that is adapted for mounting on a lawnmower, for instance a riding lawnmower to facilitate and expedite the task of cutting grass.